Harry Potter chez les Serpentard
by bertie crochue
Summary: Qu'est ce qui ce serait passé si Harry avait serré la main de Malefoy dans le train? Qu'est ce qui serait arrivé si Harry avait été envoyé à Serpentard? Harry aussi se le demandait...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter chez les Serpentard**

Disclaimer : _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf les personnages, les lieux, etc, que j'ai inventé et que vous reconnaîtrez. Bien sûr, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fanfiction, sauf le plaisir de l'écrire et de la publier sur ce site._

Note:_ Il n'y a ni slash ni Dark Harry _

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

Il était tard quand Harry monta dans son dortoir. Il était vraiment épuisé. Ce matin, en se levant, il s'était imaginé qu'il passerait une bonne journée puisqu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Harry avait pu réserver le terrain de Quidditch auprès de Mc Gonagall pour faire les essais. Il avait besoin de deux poursuiveurs pour remplacer Angelina et Alicia et de deux batteurs, car Harry n'était pas du tout satisfait des performances de Kirke et Sloper de l'année dernière.

Les essais s'étaient bien passés. En fait, Harry était vraiment content de sa nouvelle équipe : Lui au poste d'attrapeur, Ron aux buts, Katie Bell, Elise Bell (la petite sœur de Katie) et Ginny étaient les nouvelles poursuiveuses. Et, un choix qui pourrait surprendre, Harry avait nommé les frères Crivey comme batteurs. En fait, ils n'étaient pas mauvais du tout ! Ils volaient bien, ils frappaient droit et fort, et ils étaient pleins d'entrain et d'enthousiasme. C'est sûr qu'il leur manquait un peu de coordination, mais ils étaient vraiment motivés. Et avec la petite quinzaine de séances d'entraînements qu'Harry avait programmé pour les deux prochains mois, les nouveaux auraient tout le temps de s'améliorer d'ici le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle, prévu début novembre.

C'était à ce moment qu'Harry s'était disputé avec Ron. Quand Harry avait laissé entendre que ces séances ne pourraient pas faire de mal à Ron, ce dernier s'était vexé :

- Mais tu as bien vu mon dernier match, l'année dernière, on a gagné la coupe ! Tenta Ron, sur la défensive.

- Eh bien,…on te l'a déjà dit,…tu sais, avec Hagrid,…, hésita Harry.

Mais Ron ne semblait faire aucun effort pour se rappeler et Harry fut obligé d'en dire plus :

- Hermione…Graup…la forêt interdite…bredouilla Harry en cherchant ses mots, mots qui ne venaient pas.

Enfin, dans le crâne de Ron, deux neurones en perdition se rencontrèrent, se connectèrent, et…

- Evidemment ! Tu n'étais pas là pour me voir alors tu ne crois pas ce que les autres racontent, ceux qui étaient là pour me voir et m'encourager… enfin, c'est se que font normalement les vrais amis ! fit Ron.

- Tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir de rencontrer Graup ? Tu crois qu'on a pris le thé avec lui ? Et qu'on a discuté de la pluie et du beau temps ? Je voulais juste dire qu'il te fallait une petite remise a niveau !

Harry se mit en pyjama et tira les rideaux du lit à baldaquins d'un geste rageur.

Il était bien trop énérvé pour s'endormir. Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Il pensa aux serpentards. Ou plutôt à Malefoy. Cet idiot s'était moqué de la nomination des frères Crivey et de Elise Bell qui était plutôt petite et maigre.

C'était marrant comme Harry et Malefoy avaient pu se détester dès le début.

Il se rappela de la suffisance qu'avait fait preuve Malefoy dans le train, le jour de la rentrée de Harry dans le monde de la magie. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si il avait serré la main que Malefoy tendait ? Qu'est ce qui serait arrivé à Harry si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé a Serpentard ? C'est en s'imaginant en train de porter les couleurs de Serpentard que Harry s'endormit.

_

* * *

Voilà ! Ce petit bout est terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou me donner des conseils pour améliorer car c'est ma première fic. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe dites-le moi!_

_Merci de m'avoir lu._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Harry Potter chez les Serpentard**

Disclaimer : _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf les personnages, les lieux, etc, que j'ai inventé et que vous reconnaîtrez. Bien sûr, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fanfiction, sauf le plaisir de l'écrire et de la publier sur ce site._

Note : _Il n'y a ni slash ni Dark Harry_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se réveilla. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et regarda sa chambre. Quelque chose avait changé. C'était bizarre, on aurait dit que tout était verdâtre. En face de lui, sur le mur, un panneau vert prenait toute la place.

La vue de Harry devint de plus en plus nette. Il pouvait maintenant distinguer des motifs sur la tapisserie. Il fronça les sourcils et fit des efforts pour mieux voire. Il étouffa une exclamation de stupeur : la tapisserie était vert émeraude et était entourée d'un fil d'argent très fin qui scintillait dans la faible lueur matinale. Au centre, deux serpents entrelacés prenaient presque toute la place. Ils avaient une allure fantomatique et dégageaient une forme de puissance. Ils semblaient vouloir imposer le calme. Harry avait l'impression que leurs silhouettes ondulaient. Harry regarda autour de lui. Un petit couinement plaintif sortit de la bouche de sa bouche. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le dortoir des Serpentard ! Tout était vert et argent : les rideaux, les tapis, les tentures et cette horrible tapisserie.

Il regarda dans les lits. A sa gauche, une tête pâle et blonde, avec un petit nez pointu plein de boutons d'acné émergeait de sous les couvertures. C'était Malefoy. Rajouté en plus des couvertures, un magnifique plaid ornait son lit. Il paraissait doux et léger (le plaid, pas Malefoy) et la bordure claire ressemblait à des signes. En regardant de plus près, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de runes. En fait, il y avait écrit « la Noble et très ancienne famille des Malefoy » mais çà, Harry ne le savait pas. Il n'avait jamais fait d'étude des runes : il ne faut pas exagérer quand même !

Dans les deux lits d'en face, dormaient deux montagnes, bruyantes et malodorantes. Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient en effet plus fort que Dean, Seamus et Neville réunit. Avec un peu d'imagination, on aurait pu les comparer à des trolls des cavernes.

Dans le lit à droite, les rideaux étaient tirés et Harry ne put rien voire.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit, refit le lit en vitesse et sortit de la chambre. Il se retourna. Il avait cru voire une photo au dessus du lit où il avait dormi. Il voulu s'approcher pour la voir de plus près mais un grognement venu du lit de droite le fit sursauter. C'était trop dangereux. Il était chez les Serpentard alors si quelqu'un le voyait, il était fichu ! Tant pis. Il descendit les escaliers sans avoir vu la photo. Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui était dessus mais le plus important pour le moment était de sortir d'ici. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il s'était bien couché dans son dortoir de la tour Gryffondor hier soir, non ? Alors comment avait-il pu se réveillé ici ? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait transporté dans ce lit ou alors il était somnambule. Mais c'était impossible ! Il n'aurait pas pu passer le passage secret sans le mot de passe ! Et à qui appartenait ce lit où il avait dormi ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il vu ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans les couloirs du château qu'Harry se rendit compte que son seul vêtement était son pantalon de pyjama. Pas de chance !

Il voulu retourner prendre un manteau chez les Serpentard mais le passage s'était déjà refermé et Harry ignorait le mot de passe.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait au cœur des cachots, torse nu, sans savoir où aller à 5 heures du matin.

Donc…réfléchissons…c'est dur, surtout quand on a encore l'esprit engourdi par le sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, un petit effort ! …C'est bien….on continu…Allez ! On va prendre à gauche pour commencer et on va prendre la statue de Raphël le fleuri du ciboulot pour se repérer.

On tourne à gauche, une fois à droite,…allez Harry, je te laisse continuer tout seul !

…

10 minutes plus tard dans les cachots humides et froids :

Harry en avait plus qu'assez de tout ces Horis le Célérifié, Ingrid la Tordue et de toutes ces statues avec des noms bizarres qui ne veulent rien dire du tout, quand il arriva enfin dans le gigantesque hall du château.

Maintenant, il savait où aller. En marchant un peu plus vite, Harry se rendit à la tour Gryffondor en empruntant le plus de passages secrets possible. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Rusard dans cette tenue !

Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry donna le mot de passe : « Bellus Regem !».

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir et se précipita vers son lit. Avant de s'endormir, il regarda autour de lui. C'est bon, c'était bien son dortoir. La pièce circulaire était toujours la même : aussi chaleureuse et accueillante. Harry s'enfuit sous les couvertures et s'endormit en un rien de temps.

Cependant, ce ne fut que pour une courte durée…

En effet, peu longtemps plus tard, un horrible bruit le réveilla. Une longue plaint dans les aigus et graves…comme si on égorgeait un cochon :

« AaaahoooohaaaaaAAAaaooooooheeEEemaikooahhkékiféééélààààààà….etc… ! »

La première image qui nous parvient au réveil, est, comme beaucoup le savent, une sorte de stimulant. Notre humeur dépend souvent des premiers moments de la journée.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la première vision d'Harry à son réveil n'était pas très réjouissante…car devant lui se trouvait un Ron en caleçon grisâtre, échevelé, les oreilles virant au rouge-écrevisses-trop-cuites (signal d'alerte incorporé)en train de hurler si fort qu'il allait réveiller tout le château. Que pouvait faire ce Potter, cet arrogant, dans un lit de son dortoir !

Il dormait, sans doutes…Avant que Ron ne le réveil en hurlant comme la mort…

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre :

-Ron, ferme-la un peu.

Bien sûr, Ron ne fut pas de cet avis :

-Nonmaiquoisavapalatêteilmediquoilautresavapabienchéluiquesquilfoula !

-De quoi ? marmonna Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Demanda brutalement Seamus car Ron, rouge de colère, semblait incapable de répondre. Dean le retenait par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il lève la main sur Harry.

-Je dormais avant que Ron ne pique sa crise! répliqua Harry, en colère.

C'est vrai, il était 7 heure du matin, on était samedi, et Ron lui hurlait dessus. Il fallait qu'il se soigne ou qu'au moins il respecte le sommeil des autres.

-Comment es-tu rentré, Potter ? demanda Dean à son tour.

-Qui t'a donné le mot de passe ?

-Tu perds la tête, Potter !

- Tu ne manques pas de culot !

-Ca ne va pas bien chez toi !

-Sors de ce lit ! Aboya Ron qui avait reprit ses esprits. Tu te crois chez toi ou quoi ! Sors de ce lit ! Rentre dans ton dortoir !

-On ne veut pas de Serpentard ici ! Ce lit est à Blaise, dégage !

Inutile de préciser qu'Harry ne pouvait pas en placer une.

- Ca ne va pas dans ta tête !

-C'est pas noël !

-Retourne dans ton nid de vipères !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit une voix autoritaire plus forte que le autres. Que faîtes-vous là, Potter ? Merci de m'avoir appelé Mr Londubat. Alors, Potter ? Demanda Mc Gonagall.

-Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ? demanda Harry poliment.

C'était bête de dire ça alors qu'il savait ce qu'il n'allait pas :ils avaient appris, on ne sais comment, que Harry s'était réveillé chez les Serpentard et ils avaient piqué une crise car ils croyaient qu'Harry les avait trompé. Mais comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'Harry s'était réveillé dans les cachots ?

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Potter. Vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir pour vous habiller et vous me rejoindrez dans le Hall. Je vous accompagnerai chez le directeur. Vous vous expliquerez au professeur Dumbledore. Et ne traînez pas !

-Dans mon dortoir,…mais professeur….attendez !

Trop tard. Elle était déjà partie.

-Retourne dans tes cachots, Potter ! Rugit Ron, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout le monde voulait qu'il aille chez les Serpentard et il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. OK, il allais y aller dans ces cachots, vu que tout le monde voulait l'y voir et il demandera des informations plus tard à Dumbledore. En plus Mc Gonagall lui avait dit qu'il avait des affaires à lui là-bas…

-J'y vais, grommela-t-il à l'intention de Seamus, Dean, Ron et Neville.

5 minutes plus tard dans les entrailles du château (enfin, dans les cachots, mais je trouvais que 'entrailles' ça sonnait bien)

Donc le voilà au fin fond des cachots et dans la même situation que quelques lignes plus haut, c'est-à-dire, complètement paumé.

Enfin, il reconnu Hélène aux moignons. Maintenant il suffisait de tourner à droite, puis à gauche et c'est tout au fond. En fait, ce n'est pas si difficile quand on s'y connaît un peu…

Le voilà devant un mur de pierre. Normalement, si il donne le bon mot de passe, une porte apparaîtra sur le mur et le laissera passer. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne connaît pas le mot de passe.

-Sang pur ? Tenta-t-il.

Mais non…pas Sang pur.

- euh...Voldemort, Salazar, Nid de vipère ?

Non, toujours pas.

-Faudrait peut-être que je demande à Dumbledore…dit Harry pour lui-même.

A ce moment-là, la porte apparu enfin. Ses contours se dessinèrent doucement.

-Dumbledore ? Répéta Harry, incrédule.

Mais il ne faut pas rêver. De l'autre côté du passage, dans la salle commune, quelqu'un désirait sortir et le passage s'ouvrait pour qu'il passe.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Drago Malefoy. C'était le comble pour Harry. Il ne manquait plus que Malefoy ! Histoire de rendre la situation plus insupportable encore…Et qu'allait dire Malefoy en voyant entrer Harry dans sa maison ? Le laisserait-il passer ?

Il passa, accompagné de deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, et d'une floppée de partisans et de fans qui lui vouaient un culte sans bornes (Moon, Bradley, Burdy…et Cie). Il toisa Harry avec dédain, un rictus à la Rogue sur ses lèvres :

-Epargne-nous ce spectacle, Potter ! Habille-toi convenablement ! Tu me ferais presque pitié ! On y va ! Siffla-t-il a l'intention de ses 'amis'. Il ne faut pas trop traîner avec des bâtards de cette espèce !

Puis il s'en alla. Au moins, Malefoy n'avait pas trop changé, se dit Harry. Mais il ne lui avait même pas reproché de traîner vers sa salle commune. Les gens étaient de plus en plus bizarres.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le passage s'était refermé depuis longtemps.

Si il avait été moins long à la détente, il aurait peut-être pu passer.

Heureusement, 5 minutes plus tard, le passage se rouvrit et c'est Théodore Nott, un élève de l'âge de Harry, qui en sortit. Nott avait toujours été distant et froid à l'égard des autres mais il était très doué en cours et intelligent. Il était plutôt grand et avait une silhouette fine. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, cachaient une partie de son visage mais on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux calculateurs qui observaient la tenue de Harry avec une lueur d'amusement.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller un peu plus pour aller manger, je ne sais pas si Rogue appréciera.

Harry afficha un air de stupéfaction polie. Mais il n'était pas seulement stupéfait. Il était carrément largué. D'abords Ron puis Malefoy et maintenant Nott lui parlait comme si ils se connaissaient…Ils étaient tous devenus fous !

-Heu…oui. Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ? On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On est lundi, on a cours ! Et tu faisais quoi dans les couloirs en pyjama à cette heure-ci ?

-Ah…

Mais depuis quand on était lundi ? Hier c'était vendredi, non ?

-Mais non, tu te trompes, hier c'était vendredi donc aujourd'hui c'est samedi ! Fit Harry, sûr de lui.

-Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda Nott avec une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux. Pansy ! Il interpella Pansy Parkinson qui venait de franchir le passage avec Milicent Bulstrode et une autre fille qui était en 7ème année mais que Harry ne connaissait pas. On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

Parkinson se retourna vers ses copines et elles gloussèrent. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Milicent Bulstode glousser et ça lui fit tout bizarre. Ce n'était peut-être pas un monstre ni une machine de guerre mais en fait une fille. En tout cas, elle cachait bien son jeu...

-On est lundi aujourd'hui, Théodore. Pourquoi ? Tu ne connais plus les jours de la semaine ? Répondit Pansy.

Alors ça…c'était impossible ! Il n'avait tout de même pas dormi pendant deux jours ? Quelque chose n'allais pas. Il c'était passé quelque chose…

-Merci Pansy. C'était Harry qui ne se rappelait plus. Dit Nott de sa voix rauque.

Le petit troupeau de fille s'en alla en goussant et en jetant des regards à Harry, ou surtout, à son torse nu et son pyjama.

-Tu vois ? Dit Nott avec un sourire narquois qui rappelait celui de Malefoy.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. On a quoi comme cours ce matin, déjà ?

-Métamorphose. Tu viens ?

-Euh…où ça ?

-Bah, dans la grande salle ! Tu te rappelles ? Le petit-déjeuner !

-Ah oui, je sais. Mais je ne déjeune pas aujourd'hui. Je n'irais sûrement pas en cours de métamorphose mais je te rejoindrais au cours d'après. Hum…c'est un cours de quoi déjà ? L'emploi du temps ne m'est toujours pas rentré dans la tête…

-Potion. Je te garde une place, fit-il. Et il s'en alla.

-Attends ! cria Harry.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Nott s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Ouais ?

-Le mot de passe ? demanda Harry gêné.

-Nautilus Arachné

Cette fois-ci, Il s'en alla pour de bon.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir. Enfin, celui où il s'était réveillé ce matin. Il trouva des habits à sa taille et la carte du maraudeur était sous son oreiller et sa cape dans son armoire.

Il prit la route du Hall. Mais pourquoi tout le monde le voulait Serpentard ? Depuis il avait des affaires à lui dans ce dortoir vert ? Et pourquoi Nott le considérait comme un ami proche ? Peut-être était-il réellement son ami…ou ici du moins…Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était ici mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas là où il s'était couché hier soir…

Arrivé dans le hall, Harry s'aperçu que Mc Gonagall l'attendait. Il la suivit sans un mot jusqu'aux gargouilles du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Fondants du chaudron fut le mot de passe.

-Eh bien, qu'attendez- vous, Potter ?

Harry prit l'escalier avec une boule au ventre. Il redoutait déjà l'explication qu'allais lui donner Dumbledore sur ici.

Il était arrivé devant la porte en chêne massif. Il frappa.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et même si c'est pour me signaler des fautes d'orthographe car même si je les surveille de près, il y en a toujours quelques-unes qui m'échappent._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Harry Potter chez les Serpentard**

Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, et des personnages que j'ai inventé et que vous reconnaitrez sûrement. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire sauf le plaisir de l'écrire et de la faire partager, bien sûr._

Note de l'auteur : _L'histoire se passe pendant la 5ème année de Harry et l'histoire ne contient aucun spoiler._

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry entra. Il avait les mains moites. Ilentra dans la pièce circulaire qu'il connaissait bien pour s'y être retrouvé plus d'une fois. Assis derrière son bureau, Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Alors, Harry dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant, les dortoirs de Gryffondorsont plus confortables que ceux de Serpentard ?

-…

La phrase que venait de prononcer Dumbledore lui fit prendre conscience que la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait n'était pas rien. Il fut soudain prit de nausées. Cet endroit,_ ce monde_, ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Il n'était pas chez lui. La seule explication possible était qu'il se trouvait dans un _autre_ monde. La façon dont Ron l'avait traité, Nott, Malefoy, et aussi, il s'était réveillé dans le dortoir des Serpentards ! Tout s'expliquait ! Mais ce n'était pas pour autant rassurant…Comment ?…Pourquoi ?... Et comment expliqué tout cela à Dumbledore ? Il ne le croirait jamais ! C'était tellement insensé !

-Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir le mot de passe ?

-Professeur… je ne sais pas comment expliquer…Vous n'allez pas me croire…En fait c'est vraiment difficile à croire, mais je ne vous mens pas ! Ajouta-il précipitamment. Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Et si tu commençais par le début ? Je t'écoute Harry, raconte-moi.

-Hum ! Et bien en fait, je suis un gryffondor, je vous jure ! Ce matin je me suis réveillé dans le dortoir des Serpentard, je ne sais pas comment…

Harry raconta tout à Dumbledore, de son réveil, et de sa vie dans l'autre monde, celui où il est le gentil gryffondor, loyal, courageux, avec cette tendance à jouer les Héros.

Dumbledore l'écouta, et lui raconta le Harry qu'il connaissait dans ce monde. Ce Harry-là était à Serpentard, il était le meilleur ami de Théodore Nott, il était attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich, il semblait être ami aussi avec Alan MC Kandy, un 7ème année et Ian Bloom un 5ème année. Il avait de bons résultats scolaire, il était sérieux, réservé, érudit, discret, etc.…Cela, c'était le bon côté. Car Dumbledore lui apprit aussi que Malefoy avait été son meilleur ami pendant toute la première année. Cependant,a l'apparition des problèmes concernant la chambre des secrets, Malefoy et Harry s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, et Harry s'était rapproché de Nott. Le problème, c'était que, maintenant, Harry et Malefoy se détestaient et Drago devait obéir aux ordres de Harry car il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quiddich.

- Professeur, comment dois-je faire pour rentrer chez moi ? Je ne veux pas rester ici, dans ce monde !

-Je sais. Je te comprends. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu as effectué un voyage spatio-temporel. Cela arrive, dit Dumbledore calmement.

- Mais professeur ! Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Harry. J'ai juste pensé aux Serpentard, à ce qui serait arrivé si le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé là-bas et…

- Je ne t'accuse pas Harry, le coupa Dumbledore. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'ai déjà fait un voyage de ce genre…

-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry avidement. Et vous êtes revenu ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est arrivé il y a une quarantaine d'années.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Et bien, vois-tu, Harry, j'avais tué le mage Grindelwald depuis un certain temps déjà mais j'y avais laissé des choses qui m'étaient chères. .. J'y avais laissé des proches, de sentiments. Et cela pourrait paraître insensé, mais je regrettais de l'avoir tué. Et je me suis retrouvé dans un monde ou je n'aurais pas tué ce mage...

-Comment en êtes-vous ressortis ? questionna harry.

-Tu vois Harry, ce genre de voyage ne se fait pas sans raison. Dans cette espèce de monde parallèle, j'y ai trouvé les réponses aux questions que je me posais… je ne doutait plus de l'utilité de mes actes… ce voyage m'a rassuré et ma aidé à me reconstruire. Quand je suis revenu, je ne regrettais plus d'avoir tué ce Grindelwald. Même si ce que j'avais perdu durant la bataille me manquait, éliminer Grindelwald était plus important. Si tu es ici, ce n'est pas par hasard, tu repartiras quand tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Certains pensent que c'est les esprits ou les morts qui agissent sur ce genre de choses. Au département des mystères, ils étudient la question je crois. Sais-tu ce qu'est le département des mystères, Harry ?

…

La discussion avait durée toute la matinée et Dumbledore s'était montré soulagé quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il savait pour la prophétie. Dans ce monde, Harry avait empêché Voldemort de prendre la pierre philosophale avec Malefoy. En seconde année, Harry avait tué le basilic et sauvé Nott qui s'était retrouvé à la place de Ginny Weasley. En troisième année, lui, Ron et Hermione s'était retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante suite à une dispute. Mais comme dans ce monde, ils n'étaient pas amis, il y eut quelques complications : les événements avait été plus précipités, Croutard avait été tué, mais Sirius, et en y pensant, Harry eut une boule a l'estomac, avait été livré aux détraqueurs et subi leurs baiser. En 4ème année, le tournoi des 3 sorciers avait eut lieu comme prévu et bien entendu, le pseudo Maugrey Fol-Oeil, y avait inscrit harry. Ce dernier avait été transporté par le portoloin au cimetière. La suite était la même que dans l'autre monde, à la seule différence que Harry n'avait pas laissée Cédric prendre le portoloin (c'était un Serpentard, tout de même !) donc il n'était pas mort et il n'était pas sortit avec Cho.

- Savez-vous ce que j'ai fais des 1000 gallions ? demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

- Tu n'en as rien dis à personne, mais il se trouve que les jumeaux Weasley ont ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes cet été et tout le monde se demande ou ils ont bien pu trouver cet argent… avait répondu Dumbledore en jetant un regard amusé à Harry.

Alors comme ça, Harry s'entendait quand même bien avec les jumeaux ; c'était pour ça qu'il avait la carte du maraudeur en sa possession.

En 5eme année, tout le monde l'avait pris pour un fou.Ombrage n'avait malheureusement pas été brutalisée par les centaures car àla fin de l'année, Voldemort s'était rendu aux départements des mystères et avait pris la prophétie. Une rumeur circulait maintenant sur le contenu de la prophétie et elle était presque exacte. Personne ne savait qui avait répendu cette rumeur mais Dumbledore était près à parier que c'était Rush, un mangemort avada-kedavriser par Voldemort il y a peu.

Depuis cette été, les attaques et les attentats des mangemorts s'étaient multipliés et le morale de la population sorcière était au plus bas car le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse être tué que par un adolescent parait-il fou et migraineuxn'avait rien de réjouissant .

Il était 11h30 et Harry venait de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore. En repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea mais une idée l'obstinait : Sirius était vivant ! Même si il n'avait plus toute sa tête, peut-être qu'Harry arriverait à le refaire vivre en lui parlant de son passé. Il suffisait juste de trouver ou il était hébergé, peut-être qu'il y arriverait.

Il faisait froid dans ce couloir. Harry regarda autour de lui : tout ce mit a tourner. Il eut tout d'un coup tellement chaud qu'il eut l'impression de fondre. Il perdit connaisssance.

_

* * *

_

_Merci à **Griffounette** et **greg83** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir!_

_Voilà! C'est terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'ésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review pour m'en dire se que vous en pensez!_


End file.
